


La Geometria Di Un Triangolo

by through_my_head



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, More Porn than Plot, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeskip, atsukagehina, kageatsuhina, king of the court? more like king of the bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_my_head/pseuds/through_my_head
Summary: Tobio rise di nuovo e affondò un morso in quella bocca così familiare. Prese poi il viso del suo ragazzo fra le dita, strizzandogli le guance piene, e girò la sua testa verso quella di Atsumu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	La Geometria Di Un Triangolo

_Un triangolo è una figura geometrica instabile.  
_Mentre guardava in silenzio le mani di Atsumu sul corpo di Hinata, a Kageyama venne improvvisamente in mente questa frase. Forse l’aveva letta da qualche parte, chissà quanti anni fa, in uno dei libri sottolineati e sgualciti di Miwa, che ogni tanto si ritrovava a sfogliare.  
Erano di ritorno dalla tradizionale cena della V League, l’evento che inaugurava la nuova stagione di partite e che tutti gli atleti attendevano per festeggiare insieme. Hinata era uscito dalla sua immacolata routine di cibo sano e buone abitudini, e aveva bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo. Quando era arrivata l’ora di tornare a casa aveva proposto al suo compagno di squadra Atsumu di fermarsi a dormire nell’appartamento che lui e Kageyama condividevano - visto che anche lui era bello brillo e i treni non sarebbero partiti fino al mattino, aveva detto. Atsumu non aveva protestato né si era preoccupato di chiedere a Kageyama se anche per lui andasse bene. Non era la prima volta che si fermava a dormire da loro, e a dirla tutta, Kageyama aveva iniziato a notare uno strano pattern nel comportamento di Hinata ogni volta che lo ospitavano; in particolare, lo specifico peggioramento dell’incapacità di Hinata di controllare la voce e _trattenere i gemiti_ , era decisamente sospetto.  
Già alle superiori Kageyama non ci aveva messo molto a capire che le occhiate fra Shoyo e il gemello biondo andavano un poco oltre l’interesse sportivo, anche se non si erano mai tradotte in qualcosa di concreto. La relazione che avevano iniziato al terzo anno era sempre stata libera da drammi e gelosie: Kageyama si fidava di Hinata e Hinata si fidava di lui, e questo bastava. E se davvero a Hinata piaceva l’idea di farsi sentire, Tobio non aveva motivo di protestare. Qualsiasi cosa capace di accendere Hinata era per lui ben accetta, anche se questa era nello specifico un alzatore con una polenta di capelli in testa e un ego smisurato. Anzi, forse da brillo Hinata glielo avrebbe finalmente detto ad alta voce, ciò che davvero voleva da lui. Una volta aiutato Atsumu a preparare il divano letto, infatti, bastarono pochi passi oltre la soglia della loro camera per fargli sputare il rospo.  
“Lo sai già, vero, Kageyama?” aveva detto ridacchiando da sotto le ciglia chiare, con quello sguardo languido che qualche birra di troppo gli metteva addosso.  
“Ti toccherà spiegarmi cosa c’è di così eccitante nel sapere che può sentirci” brontolò Tobio di rimando.  
“Ah, ecco perché l’ultima volta avete lasciato la porta spalancata. Credevo foste deficienti.”  
Kageyama si girò di scatto per ritrovarsi a vedere il sorrisetto scaltro che era la firma d’autore del loro ospite _e_ oggetto di conversazione. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Hinata sobbalzare, e capì che anche lui era stato colto di sorpresa, non si aspettava che Atsumu fosse lì e li avesse sentiti.  
I tre rimasero in imbarazzante silenzio per un istante, ognuno cercando di valutare le reazioni altrui, quasi fossero tornati improvvisamente in campo e stessero decidendo la migliore strategia per segnare il prossimo punto.  
“In ogni caso stasera non ho alcuna intenzione di starvi a sentire mentre amoreggiate…” dichiarò poi Atsumu, fissando Hinata, in tono serio. Quando però gli occhi del biondo si spostarono sui suoi, e il solito sorrisetto tornò a fare la sua comparsa, Kageyama capì che era stata la volpe ad aver fatto punto.  
“… a meno che non mi lasciate partecipare. Non c’è alcun divertimento a sentire certe grida se non posso contribuire a crearle”.  
Ace diretto.  
_Figuriamoci_ , aveva pensato Kageyama fra sé e sé. Non gli bastava competere con lui per il titolo di miglior alzatore, doveva spartirsi anche l’attenzione di Hinata.  
Non che non ci fosse abituato. Quell’idiota riusciva sempre ad attirarsi le occhiate di tutti. C’era qualcosa di tremendamente attraente nel contrasto fra la sua statura esile ma ben definita e quella personalità raggiante ed esplosiva. Atsumu non sarebbe certo stato l’ultimo a ritrovarsi con una cotta per lui.  
Ma Tobio conosceva anche Shoyo. Non gli avrebbe impedito né di seguire i suoi desideri né di soddisfare le sue curiosità, sia perché ciò che rendeva felice Hinata rendeva felice anche lui, ma anche perché, alla fine, nel profondo sapeva che per Hinata _tutto ritornava sempre a lui_.  
Hinata la pensava davvero così: Kageyama era la sua anima gemella. Il rivale più grande, l’amico più grande, e l’amante migliore che avrebbe mai avuto. Si conoscevano alla perfezione, si sfidavano e si spronavano a vicenda nella vita come nella pallavolo, e poi si prendevano in giro e litigavano sempre, ma non c’era nessuno al mondo che credeva così tanto in lui, non c’era nessuno al mondo che sapeva leggere i pensieri di Hinata solo con uno sguardo, nessuno con cui aveva migliore intesa sul campo da gioco e sotto le lenzuola.  
Kageyama sorrise e posò gli occhi su di lui. Era un po’ come quando alle superiori decidevano di fare la veloce. Bastava uno sguardo di una frazione di secondo.  
In quel secondo entrambi avevano deciso che quella notte fra i loro corpi ci sarebbe stato anche quello di Atsumu.  
In fin dei conti a Kageyama non dispiaceva poter far vedere a quel presuntuoso che a letto era tutto fuorché un _bravo bambino_ , che il corpo di Hinata lo conosceva come le proprie tasche e che nessuno avrebbe potuto soddisfarlo come sapeva lui.  
E Atsumu ovviamente non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Faceva onore al motto della sua vecchia scuola: non si curava dei ricordi di ieri o del domani, si preoccupava solo di prendere il meglio dall’oggi - e si sarebbe sicuramente preso tutto.  
“ _Ottimo._ Allora… Non prenderla come una sfida personale, va bene, Tobio-kun?”  
Atsumu non perse tempo e attirò a sé Hinata, facendolo sedere sulle proprie gambe, sul bordo del letto.  
Kageyama lo vide infilare il naso fra i capelli ramati che tanto amava, e poi scendere a solleticare la pelle delicata del collo di Hinata, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo, senza però mai staccare gli occhi dai propri - Kageyama non capiva cosa volesse dirgli con quello sguardo, se contrariamente a quanto appena detto quella era davvero una competizione per chi fosse più bravo a compiacere Hinata, o se invece gli stava suggerendo di invidiarlo e desiderare di essere al suo posto.  
Atsumu iniziò a baciare lentamente il collo di Shoyo. Lui chiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò fare, e Tobio seppe che la situazione gli stava iniziando a piacere sul serio quando schiuse leggermente le labbra. Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia della scrivania e rimase a guardare il suo ragazzo nelle grinfie di quello che adesso era davvero il suo rivale in tutti i campi.  
_Un triangolo è una figura geometrica instabile.  
_“Shoyo-kun, dimmi un po’…” prese a parlare Atsumu, senza staccare le labbra dalla pelle di Hinata. “Cosa vorresti che Tobio-kun ti facesse?”  
Hinata riaprí gli occhi e li piantò nelle acque torbide e blu dei suoi.  
“Toccami” disse poi con un sospiro.  
Kageyama sentì un brivido correre lungo la spina dorsale.  
Atsumu sorrise sornione e fece scorrere le dita lungo il torso di Hinata, lento come una tortura, sfiorandogli appena il cavallo dei pantaloni che nel frattempo si stava facendo sempre più ingombrante, ma senza dargli la soddisfazione di toccarlo per davvero. Ridacchiando sotto i baffi tornò più in alto e infilò le dita sotto la maglietta, risalendo fino ai capezzoli.  
“Spogliati per lui” gli suggerì poi all’orecchio. “Fagli vedere quanto lo desideri”.  
Hinata ebbe un fremito e annuì. Si tolse la maglietta e fece per alzarsi, ma Atsumu lo tenne bloccato per i fianchi e con le mani accompagnò i movimenti delle sue mani per fare in modo che si levasse pantaloni e boxer in una sola mossa.  
Vedere l’erezione di Hinata fece svegliare in un secondo anche quella di Kageyama.  
Il rosso lanciò un’occhiata quasi imbarazzata al compagno di squadra, poi puntò nuovamente gli occhi in quelli di Kageyama e lentamente iniziò a toccarsi.  
“Kageyama… Voglio vederti anch’io…” lo pregò, mordendosi il labbro.  
Tobio prese immediatamente a svestirsi. Stava impazzendo. Hinata era sotto le mani del suo _nuovo_ alzatore e si stava masturbando mentre quello non la smetteva di baciargli il collo e accarezzarlo ovunque, eppure era lui ad avere due paia di occhi addosso. Si ritrovò nudo sulla propria sedia, ad attendere la prossima mossa della volpe. Atsumu si passò la lingua sulle labbra, divertito.  
“Apri le gambe, Shoyo-kun… Così, bravo ragazzo”.  
Le mani di Atsumu scesero ad accarezzare il versante interno delle cosce di Hinata. Kageyama sentì una fitta di gelosia, ma non si mosse.  
“Guardalo, Tobio-kun. Vorresti toccarlo, vero? Vorresti metterlo proprio qui…” continuò il biondo con la sua espressione provocante, sfiorando il buco di Hinata, che nel frattempo aveva smesso di respirare.  
“… ma non lo farai. Non prima di queste.” pronunciò Atsumu, senza staccare gli occhi da Tobio, mostrandogli la mano e infilando senza esitazione le dita nella bocca di Hinata. “Bagnale per bene, mi raccomando” ordinò poi a lui. Lasciò che Hinata gli leccò e gli coprì di saliva le falangi, poi tornò alla sua entrata e di nuovo guardò Kageyama sorridendo.  
“Diglielo, Shoyo-kun. Digli che vuoi che ti prepari bene per lui”  
“S-sì…” riuscì a sussurrare Hinata, mentre cercava di rimanere fermo sotto le mani del ragazzo, ma i suoi fianchi erano più sinceri e stavano già ondeggiando per andare incontro ai suoi polpastrelli.  
Atsumu si prese nuovamente tutto il tempo che gli serviva, attardandosi a massaggiarlo prima di infilare il primo dito. Procedeva con una lentezza estenuante ma decisa, come se sapesse già con certezza il modo in cui tutto sarebbe andato a finire, come quando al primo torneo nazionale di Hinata gli aveva detto che un giorno gli avrebbe alzato la palla. E così come sapeva permettere a Shoyo di schiacciare al meglio delle sue possibilità, Atsumu sembrava avere le redini del gioco in mano anche stavolta, strappandogli un sospiro dopo l’altro, soltanto col tocco delle sue abili mani.  
“Perché non ti tocchi anche tu, Tobio-kun? Non ti piace quello che stai vedendo?” gli suggerì.  
Le dita di Kageyama risposero come di riflesso e Hinata si lasciò sfuggire un gemito vedendolo iniziare a masturbarsi. “Atsumu-san… Non resisto più…” gemette.  
Ancora una volta il viso di Atsumu si dipinse del suo sorriso sfacciato, ma non smise di muovere le dita, ormai in tre a farsi spazio dentro Hinata. Tornò con la bocca al suo collo, e dopo aver temporeggiato quanto bastava per far spazientire Kageyama, gli morse il lobo e gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
“Chiediglielo, allora”.  
Hinata obbedì immediatamente.  
“Per favore… Kageyama…”  
Come una falena attratta dalla luce, Kageyama si alzò e si avvicinò ai due. Atsumu fece scendere le mani dietro alle ginocchia di Hinata e gli sollevò le gambe.  
Kageyama si appoggiò ai bordi del letto e quando iniziò a farsi strada dentro Hinata, la sensazione fu così forte che gli si appannò la vista. Alzò lo sguardo su Atsumu e vide che anche la sua attenzione era completamente focalizzata sul modo lento ma sicuro con cui stava penetrando il compagno.  
“Così… Molto bene, Tobio-kun”.  
Hinata lanciò le braccia attorno al suo collo e si aggrappò forte alla sua schiena. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e Kageyama ci vide la fiducia - quella fiducia insensata che Hinata aveva sempre avuto per lui, sin dalla prima volta che gli aveva alzato la palla per la veloce - mischiata al desiderio puro. Una nuova scarica di sangue raggiunse il suo inguine, e Kageyama iniziò a muoversi ritmicamente. Affondò il viso fra i capelli di Hinata e lasciò che anche i sospiri più pesanti gli sfuggissero. Non aveva molto da nascondere, in quella situazione. Nuovamente alzò gli occhi sul gemello e di nuovo il suo sguardo era su di lui.  
Non aveva mai davvero capito se ad Atsumu piaceva prenderlo in giro e stuzzicarlo per puro divertimento, o se quello, sotto sotto, era il suo modo di fargli sapere che _era_ _lui che gli piaceva.  
_E fu esattamente in quel momento che Kageyama si ricordò meglio delle parole del libro di Miwa.  
Un triangolo non è necessariamente una figura instabile, _a patto che sia equilatero, e che tutti i suoi lati siano consapevoli di far parte di un triangolo.  
_Allungò il viso verso la bocca di Atsumu e quando appoggiò le labbra sulle sue vide nei suoi occhi la confusione più totale. Non poté non fare un ghigno - essere la causa della sua espressione sorpresa era una goduria anche fuori dal campo - prima di baciarlo di nuovo, ma questa volta Atsumu rispose senza esitare. Era strano baciare qualcuno che non era Hinata, e per un attimo la sensazione prepotente della lingua del biondo contro la sua rubò tutta la sua attenzione.  
“Heey!” La testa di Hinata tornò nel suo campo visivo. Le sue labbra stavano cercando di farsi spazio fra le loro sigillate. “Anch’io! Anch’io, Atsumu-san, Kageyama!!”  
Tobio rise di nuovo e affondò un morso in quella bocca così familiare. Prese poi il viso del suo ragazzo fra le dita, strizzandogli le guance piene, e girò la sua testa verso quella di Atsumu.  
Era ormai quasi certo di essere impazzito. Avrebbe dovuto odiare quella situazione, e invece si sentiva eccitato come non mai. C’erano così tanti dettagli che gli facevano dolcemente girare la testa: le mani di Atsumu che stringevano le cosce di Hinata, sollevandogli le gambe quel tanto che bastava per permettere a lui il migliore accesso, il corpo caldo e stretto di Hinata che lo accoglieva alla perfezione, tutti i suoi gemiti che venivano catturati da una bocca che non era la sua.  
Afferrò in un pugno la maglietta di Atsumu, costringendolo a interrompere il gioco di lingue in cui era impegnato con Shoyo. “Spogliati” gli ordinò. Atsumu mascherò velocemente la sua rinnovata sorpresa con l’ennesimo sorriso ammiccante, poi lasciò andare le gambe di Hinata per togliersi la maglia. Mentre si svestiva Kageyama si sfilò da Hinata e lo fece girare. Atsumu fece per sistemarsi meglio sul materasso, ma fu bloccato dalle mani del suo schiacciatore, che lo aiutarono a levarsi i boxer.  
“Uuh, Shoyo-kun, siamo ingordi, eh?”  
Kageyama portò una mano fra le scapole di Hinata e lo invitò ad abbassarsi. Senza aggiungere una parola riprese a penetrarlo da dietro, con degli affondi lenti ma decisi, che lo fecero gemere forte. Atsumu rimase per un momento a godersi lo spettacolo. Era come se Kageyama volesse che sentisse ogni centimetro entrare e uscire, e a giudicare dalle grida di piacere di Hinata, stava riuscendo perfettamente nel suo intento.  
“Sei così rumoroso, Shoyo-kun. Ti sentivo così forte e chiaro anche le altre volte che mi son fermato da voi a dormire… fai così con tutti gli ospiti o è un trattamento che riservi solo a me?”  
“Ah… Atsumu-san… Mmh…”  
Atsumu prese il mento di Hinata fra le dita e accarezzò il suo labbro inferiore con il pollice.  
“Ho in mente come potrei zittirti, sai?”  
Tobio lo guardò asciugare con il dorso della mano il sudore che stava iniziando a gocciolare sulla fronte di Hinata, e poi intrecciare le dita fra i suoi capelli per accompagnare il suo volto più in basso, fra le sue gambe.  
Quando Shoyo prese fra le labbra la sua erezione, Atsumu ebbe un fremito di piacere. Kageyama conosceva bene quella sensazione. La bocca di Hinata era perfetta, calda, umida e accogliente.  
Fece scorrere una mano lungo la schiena di Hinata e raggiunse la sua nuca. Afferrare quei capelli color del sole era il suo piccolo piacere segreto, e non avrebbe lasciato ad Atsumu tutto il divertimento. Iniziò a guidare la testa di Hinata su e giù, dettando il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, ogni volta spingendolo sempre più in profondità, fino a che Hinata non iniziò a fare certi versi più o meno suggestivi di _soffocamento_. “Kagh-mmh-wah!!” cercò di lamentarsi all’ennesima spinta un po’ troppo audace, nonostante la bocca chiaramente occupata.  
“Andiamo, puoi fare di meglio” lo liquidò subito lui. Hinata riuscì a ruotare il viso quel tanto che bastava per fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Dio, Kageyama amava alla follia quell’idiota.  
“Woah, Tobio-kun, non dirò mai più che sei una _santarellina_ ” esclamò Atsumu, che adesso aveva una espressione completamente beota in faccia, tanto stordito era dal piacere e dalla situazione già di per sé piuttosto surreale.  
Kageyama lasciò la presa e permise al rosso di riprendere fiato, prima di afferrarlo per le braccia e sollevarlo, facendolo sedere sulle ginocchia.  
“È il tuo turno, Miya-san” dichiarò infine.  
Hinata scoppiò a ridere. “Più che _Re del campo_ forse dovremmo chiamarti Re del - _aaahh_ ” Kageyama riuscì a zittirlo con un colpo di bacino ben calcolato. Eccolo lì, proprio dove si ricordava, il posto in cui doveva andare a colpire per far sciogliere Hinata come burro fra le sue mani.  
Mentre riprendeva ad ondeggiare i fianchi, Atsumu fece come richiesto e anche lui passò all’attacco. Scese lungo l’inguine del compagno di squadra lasciando una scia di piccoli baci e morsi, si attardò a leccarlo sul glande, e infine prese completamente in bocca l’erezione di Hinata e iniziò a succhiare, fra i suoi gemiti di approvazione.   
Hinata inarcò la testa all’indietro. Si sentiva una corda tesa sul punto di spezzarsi, completamente travolto dagli stimoli che lo stavano sommergendo. Kageyama appoggiò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e lasciò che i suoi movimenti si facessero sempre più profondi e scanditi. Hinata cercò freneticamente la sua bocca, mugolando, come se mancasse solo quella, contro la sua, per soddisfare la sua fame insaziabile.  
Kageyama notò la sua espressione farsi assente e le sue gambe irrigidirsi, mentre accoglieva fra le labbra un gemito più intenso e infine il silenzio.  
Si staccarono dal bacio e guardarono entrambi Atsumu, che si stava leccando le labbra. Hinata allungò una mano per aiutarlo a pulirsi dal suo seme, e il gemello gli baciò le dita.  
“Tobio-kun… cos’è quell’espressione trionfante?” domandò poi divertito.  
Kageyama fece un ghigno. Sapevano benissimo tutti e due perché aveva quell’espressione.  
“Ti avevo detto di non prenderla come una sfida, ma se è questo ciò che vuoi, beh... ti ricordo che abbiamo altri set da giocare per decretare il vincitore” continuò il biondo.  
“Okay ragazzi, ma nelle prossime partite sappiate che si cambiano i ruoli... non voglio _ricevere_ e basta” dichiarò Hinata con una linguaccia maliziosa, guadagnandosi lo stupore generale.  
Kageyama sorrise strafottente.  
“Questo era solo il riscaldamento, quindi?”  
I due sorrisero di rimando.  
“La notte é ancora lunga”.

_Senti, ho letto bene? Un triangolo non è necessariamente una figura instabile? Anzi, “in un determinato contesto” può essere addirittura stabile e appagante? Può addirittura arricchire? Ed è anche conforme alla natura umana? “Almeno alla mia” hai scritto, suscitando un’enorme curiosità nel ristretto pubblico dei tuoi lettori…_  
_A patto che sia equilatero, hai aggiunto subito, e che tutti i suoi lati siano consapevoli di far parte di un triangolo […]  
_ _\- David Grossman, che tu sai per me il coltello_

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo leggermi qualche KageAtsuHina ma non ho trovato nemmeno una fic, quindi ho provato a scrivermela da sola °◡° non ho molte esperienze nello scrivere e soprattutto non mi ero mai cimentata in questo genere, spero che il risultato non sia troppo pieno di disagio xD  
> *corre a nascondersi*  
> **prega il fandom di considerare questa OT3 e pubblicare a riguardo**  
> ***plis soddisfate la mia fame di angst, poliamore e triangoli*** T▿T


End file.
